


Cargo de nuit

by shokazu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokazu/pseuds/shokazu
Summary: ooc 全是胡写 他们属于彼此florent有一些担心 而mikele打消了这些担心





	Cargo de nuit

要命了，Florent看了一眼台上那两个诡异的转盘，又看了一眼身旁明显已经被转盘吸引了全部注意力的Mikele，后者藏在浓重眼线之下的眼睛正在闪着兴奋的光：“这实在太酷了！我要在这个转盘上唱歌！”

好吧，Mikele说他要，那他就总能得到他想要的，因为他有金灿灿的头毛，金灿灿的眼线，还有龙卷风一样的热情和爱，你就是没办法看着他的眼睛说不。更何况他还有十分充分的理由：“你知道的flo，我演过Timeo！”

正式演出那一天，Florent站在后台，看着Mikele的转盘被推上台，台下欢呼和尖叫几乎掀翻屋顶。灯光暗下，伴奏响起，他拿着麦忐忑的走上台和Mikele的转盘并排，然后偷偷瞟了Mikele一眼。

Boom！Florent的脑子炸成烟花。Mikele身上穿着白色连体裤，那条罪恶的前襟拉链一直开到令人发指的低；整个人呈大字被架在转盘上，身体展开，莫名显得有些脆弱，像是被摆上餐桌的小动物。更要命的是这让Florent产生了一些奇怪的联想（他拒绝承认他联想到了什么play或者kink）。Mikele立刻就注意到了他的目光，转头跟他对视，然后绽开一个Mikele式的标准笑容，目光狡黠，仿佛看出了Florent此时的窘迫。他们抬手，击掌，然后Florent落荒而逃迅速收回目光准备唱自己的第一句歌词。Mikele的合声加入，他的余光瞥见Mikele正像他永远喜欢的那样跟着节奏扭动，他掌心冒汗，只能双手抓着他的麦，竭力稳住他的声线。干得好Florent，你是个称职的歌手，一切都在掌控之中。然后他就瞥见Mikele把手从架子上拿了下来，身子转向Florent，一边扭动一边打着响指，跳舞一样前后晃着他的肩。Florent绝望的想要逃离Mikele热情的目光，但他的眼睛黏在了Mikele过于合适的白色连体裤上。所幸伴舞小姐姐此时走上台，他得以借着看向那位好姑娘来把自己的眼睛从Mikele身上拽下来。Mikele立刻就注意到了Florent转开视线的举动，他放下了手，放到自己的裆上，眼睛还直勾勾看着Florent，开始跟着节奏顶跨。

要命了，Florent惊恐的想，这歌唱不下去了。

 

Florent回到后台喝了一口水，他脸颊发烫手足无措，然后Mikele推门进来。天啊他还穿着那件连体裤。Mikele凑过来就着他的杯子喝了一口。这是个再平常不过的、他们之间发生过无数次的举动，但是Florent猛地一抖险些摔了杯子。Mikele看着他一系列狼狈的举动大笑出声。

Florent毫无威慑力地瞪了他一眼，“你害我差点破音。” Mikele凑地更近了，他遐想了许久地那节包裹在连体裤下的腰腹就在他触手可及的距离，于是他伸手搂住了那段腰，反手锁上了更衣室的门。

这场性事比他们之前每一次在后台搞起来都更加含混和混乱，他把Mikele抵在墙上，把他从连体裤里剥出来。Mikele吻着他，含着他的嘴唇，金灿灿的亮片蹭到Florent的胡须上。Florent的手摸上他裸露的腰腹，Mikele毫不掩饰的大声呻吟出声，把一条腿插入他腿间磨蹭。Florent早就硬了，早在Mikele被架在那个该死的转盘上对着他顶跨的时候。Florent放开他，在他面前跪下，隔着内裤舔Mikele半勃的部位。Mikele手抠着身后的墙壁，低头看着Florent凌乱的黑发，忍不住出声催促：“flo……快……”

Florent于是拉下了那条湿漉漉的内裤，Mikele配合他把它脱了下来。Florent又舔了一下那个冒着水的头部，Mikele“啊”的一声双腿一软，嗓音带着鼻音近乎撒娇，“flo……我不要先射，你快进来。”Florent站起来继续吻他，紧接着一条腿就缠上了Florent的腰。Florent借力把Mikele整个人抱起来，Mikele的腿紧紧夹着他，硬物就抵在他股间。然后Florent后知后觉的想起来他既没有避孕套也没润滑剂。Mikele吻他，像他们之间的第一次和每一次一样认真，然后Mikele用他刚唱完歌的、清亮的不像样的声音告诉他，他已经准备好了。

天啊他还像个孩子，Florent顶进去的一瞬间想，他四十岁了，可他纯真单纯，要命的善良，那些眼线遮住了他眼角的细纹，于是他们还能像年轻人一样相爱。年轻人的爱情总是热烈而且不计后果。他们是公众人物，Florent知道如果他们的关系曝光会有怎样的丑闻。Mikele清楚Florent的担心，每当Florent小心翼翼的看着Mikele，他都像是在看着一个摇摇欲坠的奇迹。他越来越畏首畏尾，被Mikele抓住手的时候会受惊一样抽出手，接吻时却狠狠咬他的嘴唇就像永远不想放开他。Mikele大他八岁，Mikele应该懂的更多，成年人不应该轻易说爱。但是正如我之前说的那样——Mikele是个奇迹，他从不害怕，从不退缩，他身体里永远住着少年的灵魂。他向世界挥洒自己的爱，同时也不惮于向自己所爱伸出手。他拉扯Florent的头发，挺着腰迎合他，身体里的润滑剂已经被体温融化了太久，正因为Florent的动作一点一点溢出来。由于体位的原因Florent进的很深，顶到深处的时候让Mikele眼前都发白，阴茎夹在他二人之间有一下没一下的摩擦，但Florent不准他抚慰自己。Florent小声对他下命令：“Mikele，为我射出来。”

于是Mikele松开了抓着Florent的手，上身后仰靠在墙壁上。Florent干他就像Mikele还被架在那个诡异而且色情的转盘上，但此时他的脆弱和风情都只属于他一个人。Mikele被顶弄的摇摇欲坠，但Florent紧紧地抱着他，他也紧紧夹着Florent的腰，他们就此连接，谁也不能把他们分开。

Mikele真的做到了，他在一次异常到位的深顶之下蜷起脚趾到达高潮，然后瘫软下来搂着Florent的背任他在他身体里冲刺。正如我所说的那样，他是个奇迹，他们认识很多年了，但他总能让Florent惊喜。Florent一手揽着他的腰，另一只手用力的揉搓在撞击下泛红的臀瓣，低声嘶吼一声把自己深深颤栗的爱情全盘送入Mikele体内。

Mikele抚摸Florent汗湿的发顶，抚摸他因汗水花掉的妆，然后在他眼底摸到一片湿润。Mikele声音沙哑，是他无论如何都喜欢的声线，他小声的说，而Florent就因此相信——我爱你，Florent Mothe先生，谁也不能把我们分开。

Florent抱着Mikele，那一刻，他震惊的、深深的、不顾一切的，相信着他。


End file.
